


Future Perfect

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: "How was I supposed to know it was a bloody time machine?"Sam and Gene find themselves in unfamiliar circumstances.





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** To celebrate the end of exams, Dorcas Gustine asked for volunteers to write her something. Being a wonderful person, I stepped up to the plate, and was asked to write _Gene/Sam. Gene in the future!!!_.

"How was I supposed to know it was a bloody time machine?"

 

 

"I don't know, Gladys. You're the one who's always banging on about the future."

 

 

"Oh, so you believe me now?"

 

 

"No. I still think you're barking mad. I've just gone barking mad along with you."

 

 

"Brilliant deductive reasoning, Guv. I can see why you climbed so far in the Force."

 

 

"Huh. So where and when are we?"

 

 

"I've no idea."

 

 

"You're supposed to be the expert."

 

 

"Being knocked into a coma and sent thirty-three years in the past does not make me an expert."

 

 

"No, it makes you a loony."

 

 

"Hey, that's odd."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"The newspaper says it's 30th June 2007."

 

 

"What's odd about that?"

 

 

"Well, it doesn't look much like any 2007 I would know. Things can't have changed that much in less than a year. . . . . "

 

 

"Gladys, why have you just grabbed my hand?"

 

 

"Haven't you noticed that we're rather standing out here?"

 

 

". . . . Oh. That colour of handbag really doesn't suit him, does it? So you're telling me that not only have we travelled thirty-four years into the future, but we've also managed to travel into some alternate dimension where everyone is a poof?"

 

 

". . . . . . . . "

 

 

"Hey, I've seen Doctor Who. The missus likes it. Don't think much of the current Doctor, but Patrick Troughton wasn't bad."

 

 

"You never fail to astound me, Guv. Well, it's either an alternate dimension or we've landed in the middle of a Pride parade."

 

 

"Pride?"

 

 

"Never mind. Oh, the natives seem to be getting restless. I don't think the hand-holding is working."

 

 

"Well what do you suggest, Dorothy? We click our heels and. . . . .mmmpf. . . . "

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

. . . . . . . . . 

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

"You know, Gladys, I could get used to this."

 

 

_fin_


End file.
